


The Throne, Or Him

by L_C_Weary



Series: Loan's Captive Prince Month [8]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: And a bit sad, He Thought It Through And Is Satisfied, Laurent Is Ready To Sacrifice Himself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Laurent contemplated, for the last time, his decision, before letting Jokaste go.(10-Year Anniversary Captive Prince Month, Day 8, Prompt: "A kingdom, or this.")





	The Throne, Or Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and this probably sucks. Please, enjoy.
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

Night was starry. Laurent had been gazing at it for about half an hour now. He slept some, next to Damen it was easier to relax but he had business to attend before the sun would rise. He needed to take the appropriate actions for his plan to work out decently. He only needed to care about practicality, with Damen’s reaction, he'll deal later, when he had no other option.

There were also things that left a sour taste in his mouth. He should not let his uncle have this. The crown was supposed to be Auguste. Great men deserved it. He would have fought to be worthy of the throne. Now, he just let the man, who destroyed his family, have it. A bitter smirk crept upon his lips. His father would be extremely proud of him, he was sure.

He thought about his unfinished businesses. He intentionally left Auguste out of it. He did not succeeded in his revenge, he failed miserably making himself a shame. How amusing. He thought about the Prince’s Guard. He hoped they were smart enough to run. They could fight with Damianos and he would let them be in Akielos. He had no false image in his head about being able to even ask Loyse to the court room but at least she gave her something. The fact that someone at least in political games cared about his son.

He tried to convince himself that his uncle could make a useful king. He would not hurt the commoners. He would introduce heavy taxes, he needed money for his luxury to uphold. He would cast strict laws to prove he was truly in power. However, he lacked harmful ideology. At least people could suffer in peace, without fear. Or at least with only the fear of survival. There would be poor all around the country. There would be treachery everywhere. His uncle would teach his sons the same, when he would have them. To be cruel and unfair, because they had the right to be.

Laurent forced his mind away. He thought this through carefully and made his decision. It was a dumb one and the only one he could proceed with. He possessed selfish thoughts too, but he felt, he could let himself feel those at that moment. He tried to memorize every action of Damen, his smile, his movement, his kiss. He would need those as he his head would be separated from other parts of his body.

The realization was painful. Damen would never kiss him again. They would never touch again. Laurent had no more chance to spent time with this beautiful man. Not that it mattered. He could only miss him for a few days at most. He would mostly be occupied with being humiliated, he would not have time for silly wanderings of mind.

Sometimes he wished for Damianos not to worth it. It was a stupid, childish hopefulness. Of course he was a good man, of course he would fight for his country, for his own. It seemed he would fight for Laurent too, but that was unnecessary. Laurent had a choice. _The throne, or him._ He could’ve won against his uncle. He knew that and it made him strong. That was what truly mattered. But now, he was given an opportunity to save Damen. In that case it was not a real question what he wanted to do, what he would do.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
